


Once Upon A Time

by liketogetlost



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketogetlost/pseuds/liketogetlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We don't know the meaning of happily ever after. We only know ever before, ever now, forever and ever and ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Time

We write our own fairytale. We type it with the restless steps of our ever running feet between the margins of the stars in a language only we understand. Our footsteps are constellations in the nights black canvas. I am no dashing prince come to rescue you, you are no helpless damsel crying out for help. We are not a romance. You and I, we traveled back in time to long before romance was a glimpse in a storytellers eye. We told him about us, two travelers slipping in and out of existence with only, only us and he nodded and from us romance was born.

Your hands don't tangle and grasp in the silky threads of long, flowing gowns and I don't grip the handle of a shining blade in my fists. Our hands are too busy with each other, familiar palms kissing, gripping, holding on for as long as we can. And the cold, empty chested reminder of the space beside me, then, when I forget and spread my fingers out to lace in yours.

Our story is full of magic and things impossible, of life without the ever present weight of time and a girl that came back for me. I write this part while you sleep, the part about your body alight in flames that only added to the fire of absolute terror inside me. I write of my Rose, of brave tears running down towards glimmering soft lips that took my life with a kiss. My fingers shake against the page and I spill ink on us, the black spreading out and seeping into the paper, distorting the words and changing the story, a storm that roars and rumbles and threatens to tear heroines from their heros with the pull of a void.

We don't know the meaning of happily ever after. We only know ever before, ever now, forever and ever and ever. I know the heartache of the ocean breeze in your hair. You remember the pain in your fists that lingered hours after stepping away from that wall. I remember the sharp burn of orange juice on my tongue and the smooth slide of your pink dress across my suit as you spun, smiling and laughing bells, your form blurring into the brick houses along the street. You lean over my shoulder and tell me to add in the bit about the chips we ate after the end of the world. 

Book after book, page after page, all full of adventure and villians. Ghosts and tin men and the big bad wolf that tore them apart and swallowed them whole. My girl, my rose under glass, so strong with petals that hang on, hang on, _hang on_! 

They'll never reach the end, never read those two words. The pages fly across the room like doves, all looking for a way out, a window open to the sky where we're soaring, infinitely, immortalized through the strings of time. From the dark cave of a basement to the very tippity top of the world, a beginning so very once and only once upon a time and a middle I keep running into, bits and pieces I save with dog ears and marks to travel back to and read again. We know nothing of happy endings, you and I. 

You and I, we know nothing of ending at all.


End file.
